Glee (2009)
Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series that aired on the Fox network in the United States from May 19, 2009 to March 20, 2015, consisting of 121 episodes. Starring *Dianna Agron - Quinn Fabray *Jacob Artist - Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist - Marley Rose *Chris Colfer - Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss - Blaine Anderson *Jessalyn Gilsig - Terri Schuester *Blake Jenner - Ryder Lynn *Dot-Marie Jones - Shannon Beiste *Jane Lynch - Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale - Artie Abrams *Lea Michele - Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith - Finn Hudson *Heather Morris - Brittany S. Pierce *Matthew Morrison - Will Schuester *Alex Newell - Wade "Unique" Adams *Mike O'Malley - Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet - Sam Evans *Amber Riley - Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera - Santana Lopez *Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. - Mike Chang *Becca Tobin - Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz - Tina Cohen-Chang 'Special Guest Stars' *Barry Bostwick - Tim Stanwick (ep27) *Billy Dee Williams - Andy Collins (ep107) *Brian Stokes Mitchell - LeRoy Berry *Carol Burnett - Doris Sylvester *Cheyenne Jackson - Dustin Goolsby *Chris Parnell - Mario (ep105) *Demi Lovato - Dani *eve - Grace Hitchens *Gina Gershon - Pam Anderson (ep116) *Gloria Estefan - Maribel Lopez *Gwyneth Paltrow - Holly Holliday *Idina Menzel - Shelby Corcoran *Ioan Gruffudd - Paolo San Pablo *Jeff Goldblum - Hiram Berry *Jennifer Coolidge - Whitney S. Pierce *John Michael Higgins - Russell (ep19) *John Stamos - Dr. Carl Howell *Jonathan Groff - Jesse St. James *Josh Groban - Josh Groban *June Squibb - Maggie Banks (ep107) *Katey Sagal - Nancy Abrams (ep87) *Kathy Griffin - Tammy Jean Albertson (ep38) *Katie Couric - Katie Couric (ep33) *Ken Jeong - Pierce Pierce *Loretta Devine - Sister Mary Constance (ep38) *Matt Bomer - Cooper Anderson (ep59) *Meat Loaf Aday - Barry Jeffries (ep27) *Molly Shannon - Brenda Castle *Neil Patrick Harris - Bryan Ryan (ep19) *Peter Facinelli - Rupert Campion *Rex Lee - Alderman Martin Fong (ep65) *Ricky Martin - David Martinez (ep56) *Sarah Jessica Parker - Isabelle Wright *Shirley MacLaine - June Dolloway *Tim Conway - Marty Rogers (ep107) *Tyra Banks - Bichette (ep94) *Whoopi Goldberg - Carmen Tibideaux *and Britney Spears - Britney Spears (ep24) *and Kate Hudson - Cassandra July *and Kristin Chenoweth - April Rhodes *and Lindsay Lohan - Lindsay Lohan (ep65) 'Guest Starring' *Adina Porter - History Teacher (ep71) *Aisha Tyler - Jake's Mother (ep76) *Amy Hill - Dr. Chin (ep7) *Anna Camp - Candace Dystra (ep13) *Assaf Cohen - Doctor (ep103) *Beau Garrett - Charlie Darling (ep108) *Bryce Johnson - Cody Tolentino (ep96) *Charice - Sunshine Corazon *Christopher Cousins - Superintendent Bob Harris *Dean Cameron - Kurt's Acting Teacher (ep83) *Debra Monk - Mrs. Schuester (ep3) *Eric Bruskotter - Cooter Menkins *Eric Roberts - Fundraiser Coordinator (ep106) *Gary Dourdan - D'Shawn (ep106) *George Wyner - Plastic Surgeon (ep40) *Gina Hecht - Mrs. Puckerman *Gregg Henry - Russell Fabray (ep10) *Iqbal Theba - Abigail Figgins Gunderson (ep112), Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen - Kendra Giardi *Jim Rash - Lee Paulblatt *Joel McKinnon Miller - Richard Lavender (ep61) *John Lloyd Young - Henri St. Pierre (ep3) *John Ross Bowie - Dennis (ep12) *John Schneider - Dwight Evans (ep52) *Kathleen Quinlan - Dr. Shane (ep40) *Kent Avenido - Howard Bamboo *Kristen Schaal - Mary Halloran (ep108) *Kurt Fuller - Mr. McClung (ep4) *M.C. Gainey - Mall Santa (ep96) *Max Adler - Dave Karofsky *Max Emerson - Male Model (ep108) *Max George - Clint *Melinda McGraw - Clara Banks (ep107) *Meredith Baxter - Liz Stevens (ep88) *Michael Benjamin Washington - Tracy Pendergrass (ep16) *Michael Hitchcock - Dalton Rumba *Michael Lerner - Sidney Greene *Mike Starr - Usher (ep44) *NeNe Leakes - Roz Washington *Patrick Gallagher - Ken Tanaka *Richard Kind - Mr. Rifkin (ep106) *Romy Rosemont - Carole Hudson *Sarah Drew - Suzy Pepper (ep10) *Sean O'Bryan - Roric (ep107) *Skylar Astin - Jean Baptiste (ep99) *Stephanie Hunt - Julie (ep104) *Stephen Tobolowsky - Sandy Ryerson *Thomas Calabro - Mr. Puckerman (ep62) *Zack Weinstein - Sean Fretthold (ep18) *Aaron Hill - Nick *Adam Lambert - Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Alan Heitz - Ronny (ep98) *Alexander Nifong - Jeremiah (ep34) *Ali Stroker - Betty Pillsbury (ep80) *Amanda Jane Cooper - Beatrice McClain (ep67) *Andi Chapman - Arwyyd Johnson (ep94) *Anthony Brandon Wong - Dr. Lee (ep25) *Amy Aquino - Funny Girl Producer *April Grace - Mercedes' Mom (ep120) *Ashley Blaine Featherson - Shaynice (ep103) *Ashley Fink - Lauren Zizes *B.K. Cannon - Carla (ep63) *Barbara Tarbuck - Nancy Bletheim (ep45) *Ben Bledsoe - Hank Saunders (ep1) *Bex Taylor-Klaus - Bex (ep120) *Bill A. Jones - Rod Remington *Billy Lewis Jr. - Mason McCarthy *Bob Bancroft - Dr. Donald Langdon (ep88) *Bob Glouberman - Mitzvah University President (ep101) *Bonnie Bailey-Reed - Dissatisfied Spotlight Diner Customer (ep97) *Brad Benedict - Matt Cromley (ep85) *Bradford Tatum - Tattoo Artist (ep93) *Brenda Ballard - Stephanie (ep56) *Brent Jennings - Reverend (ep25) *Brian McGovern - Brett Paxton (ep21) *Brittany Renee Finamore - Beverley Stevens (ep107) *Bruce Beatty - Preacher (ep104) *Caden Michael Gray - Gavroche (ep45) *Carrot Top - Blartie (ep109) *Casey Deidrick - Chip (ep85) *Chad Buchanan - Bartender (ep105) *Charlene Amoia - Bailey (ep35) *Charles Melton - Model (ep102) *Charlotte Ross - Judy Fabray *Cheryl Francis Harrington - Nurse (ep9) *Christopher Curry - Gunther *Chuck Spitler - Randy Cusperberg (ep12) *Clint Culp - Teamster (ep3) *Connor McCabe - Gabriel (ep110) *Cyrina Fiallo - Web Critic (ep105) *Damian McGinty - Rory Flanagan *Dan Domenech - Chase Madison *Dana Davis - Tesla (ep103) *Daniel Roebuck - Paul Karofsky *Davenia McFadden - Betty Adams (ep72) *David Wilson Page - Josh Coleman (ep51) *Dean Geyer - Brody Weston *Dijon Talton - Matt Rutherford *Don Franklin - Dr. Fischman (ep87) *Don Most - Rusty Pillsbury *Dustin Ingram - Pizza Guy (ep23) *E.E. Bell - Don Barowski (ep53) *Earlene Davis - Andrea Carmichael *Eric Etebari - Reggie "The Sauce" Salazar (ep50) *Erinn Westbrook - Bree *Eve Gordon - Mrs. Fretthold (ep18) *Fay Hauser - Doctor (ep59) *Finneas O'Connell - Alistair *Fortune Feimster - Butch Melman (ep119) *Galadriel Stineman - Vanessa (ep104) *Gary Grubbs - Jimbo Wilson (ep115) *Geri Jewell - TV Producer (ep106) *Ginny Gardner - Katie Fitzgerald, Marissa (ep84) *Grant Gustin - Sebastian Smythe *Heather Mazur - Publicist (ep109) *Ilia Volok - Cab Driver (ep106) *Ivonne Coll - Alma Lopez *J.D. Phillips - Bernard *JJ Totah - Myron Muskovitz *Jack Plotnick - Dr. Leonard Halpman (ep88) *Jacob Wysocki - Electra's D.P. (ep78) *James Earl - Azimio *Jan Hoag - Roberta (ep51) *Jane Lanier - Dance Teacher (ep86) *Jayson Blair - Chris (ep5) *Jernard Burks - Mall Santa (ep32) *Jessica Sanchez - Frida Romero *Jim Gleason - Doctor (ep51) *Jim J. Bullock - Cert (ep109) *Jim Metzler - Minister (ep43) *Jo Anderson - Marcia Dean (ep30) *Jodi Harris - Mrs. Pathello (ep73) *Joe Hursley - Joe (ep6) *John Autry - Deaf Choir Soloist (ep11) *John Marshall Jones - Chili (ep56) *Josh Sussman - Jacob Ben Israel *Justin Castor - Chandler Kiehl (ep61) *Justin Gaston - Football Player (ep1) *Justin Prentice - Darrell *Kari Coleman - Donna Jackson (ep43) *Kathleen M. Darcy - Eleanor Doosenbury *Keisuke Hoashi - Peter Gow (ep21) *Ken Choi - Dr. Wu *Keong Sim - Mike Chang Sr. *Lamarcus Tinker - Shane Tinsley *Laura Dreyfuss - Madison McCarthy *Lauren Potter - Becky Jackson *Leah Pipes - Electra (ep78) *Lindsay Pearce - Harmony *Lindsey Sims-Lewis - Cameo (ep29) *Mal Merpi - UC Tour Guide (ep94) *Mark Christopher Lawrence - Rob Adams (ep72) *Marshall Williams - Spencer Porter *Mary Gillis - Mrs. Hagberg *Mia Barron - Mother (ep107) *Michael Hyatt - Joan Martin (ep28) *Michael Loeffelholz - Phil Giardi *Mike Hagerty - Pete Sosnowski (ep31) *Natalija Nogulich - Madame Helen (ep120) *Nathan Keyes - Andrew Cosgrove (ep106) *Nicholas Kadi - Alain Marceau *Noah Guthrie - Roderick Meeks *Nolan Gerard Funk - Hunter Clarington *Oliver Kieran Jones - Adam Crawford *Patricia Forte - Donna Landries *Patrick Stafford - Sycophant #1 *Paul Vogt - Herb Duncan (ep19) *Philip Pavel - TV Producer (ep106) *Phillip Rhys - Martin (ep87) *Phoebe Strole - Penny Owen *Phyllis Applegate - Birdie Lawrence (ep69) *Rebecca Staab - Mrs. Collins (ep62) *Rich Ceraulo - Reverend (ep30) *Rick Pasqualone - Al Motta (ep46) *Rick Worthy - Dr. Howard (ep104) *Riley Voelkel - Sam (ep102) *Rizwan Manji - Dr. Gidwani (ep18) *Rob Giles - Guitarist (ep36) *Rod McLachlan - Newsstand Guy (ep105) *Roger Keller - Bill (ep56) *Samantha Marie Ware - Jane Hayward *Samuel Larsen - Joe Hart *Scott Lincoln - Cannonball Guy (ep33) *Sean Gunn - Phineas Hayes (ep69) *Susan Leslie - Sandra (ep5) *Suzanne Krull - Eccentric Vogue Woman (ep69) *Tahlena Chikami - Jessica (ep104) *Tamlyn Tomita - Julia Chang *Tanya Clarke - Mary Evans (ep52) *Telly Leung - Wes *Tim Bagley - Elementary Teacher (ep121) *Tonita Castro - Imelda (ep21) *Tony Colitti - Salvatore (ep105) *Trilby Glover - Carmel High Secretary (ep112) *Trisha Rae Stahl - Millie Rose *Valerie Mahaffey - Rose Pillsbury *Valorie Hubbard - Peggy (ep2) *Vanessa Lengies - Sugar Motta *Wendle Josepher - Barbara Brownfield (ep94) *Whit Hertford - Dakota Stanley (ep3) *and Chace Crawford - Biff McIntosh (ep100) *and Harry Hamlin - Walter *and Patty Duke - Jan (ep88) *and Victor Garber - Mr. Schuester (ep3) 'Special Appearance By' *Andrew Rannells - Andrew Rannells (ep121) *Carnie Wilson - Carnie Wilson (ep118) *Geraldo Rivera - Geraldo Rivera *Jackée - Jackée (ep99) *James Lipton - James Lipton (ep66) *Joanna Rohrback - Joanna Rohrback (ep99) *Marlee Matlin - Marlee Matlin (ep99) *Michael Bolton - Michael Bolton (ep118) *Olivia Newton John - Olivia Newton John *Patti Lupone - Patti Lupone (ep44) *Perez Hilton - Perez Hilton (ep65) 'Co-Starring' *Roy Abramsohn - Reporter #2 (ep78) *Guilford Adams - Judge Tickles the Clown (ep52) *Tiffany C. Adams - Reporter #1 (ep78) *John Ainsworth - Barclay *Natalie Allen - Young Marley (ep74) *Alexys Alonzo - Toddler Santana (ep29) *Daniel Amerman - T.A. (ep104) *Jeanine Anderson - Waitress *Rock Anthony - Rick "The Stick" *Noel Arthur - Guy (ep16) *John Autry - Deaf Choir #1 (ep89) *Nilson Avalos - Deaf Choir #2 *Felix Miguel Avitia - Snotty Kid (ep96) *Jarrod Bailey - Boy (ep84) *Brian Balzerini - Andy (ep93) *Dominic Barnes - Trent *Ayla Rose Barreau - Dottie Westerton (ep14) *Bo Barrett - Assistant Manager (ep67) *Kody Batchelor - Strando (ep33) *Loyd Bateman - Alex (ep103) *Jordan Bates - Miffed Student (ep117) *John Paul Batista - Apple #5 (ep77) *Tommy Bechtold - Assistant (ep108) *Jimmy Bellinger - Clark Hummings (ep63) *Jed Bernard - Dave Karofsky's Partner (ep58) *Adrienne Berry - Pendelton (ep45) *Madeline Bertani - Martha (ep110) *Loanne Bishop - Waitress (ep29) *Genson Blimline - Man on Crutches (ep102) *Corina Boettger - Student #1 (ep32) *Lauren Boles - Toddler Rachel *Ian Brennan - Svengoobles (ep58) *Ashlee Brian - Derek (ep93) *Kate Brochu - Girl #3 (ep40) *Marcus Brown - Ben (ep107) *Shaun Brown - Theatre Patron (ep105) *Jeanette Brox - Assistant Stage Manager (ep103) *Austin Brue - Other Really Gay Warbler *Greg Bryan - Jack (ep107) *Kyle Burnard - Chris (ep68) *Anthony Burrell - Dallas (ep82) *Michael Busch - Barry (ep109) *Derek L. Butler - Male Student (ep64) *Sarah Buxton - Mrs. Cross (ep76) *Marie Caldare - Mrs. Holloway (ep3) *Al Carabello - Ricardo (ep109) *Christina Carlisi - Hotel Clerk (ep99) *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Carlisle (ep17) *Pamela Chan - Dottie Kazatori *Bobo Chang - Terrified Dalton Student (ep110) *Loryn Shay Charbonnier - Toddler Brittany (ep29) *Adam Chernick - Boy (ep96) *Claudia Choi - Make-Up Woman (ep48) *Peter Choi - Emcee (ep13) *Jonathan Christie - Dude (ep72) *Dyllan Christopher - Student (ep91) *Karen Chuang - Swoosie (ep118) *Taisha Monique Clark - Giselle (ep21) *Nathan Ray Clark - Bartender (ep80) *Justin Cone - Benjamin (ep67) *Dan Considine - John (ep109) *Karen Constantine - Waitress (ep109) *Scott Cooper - D.C. Cody (ep33) *Patrick Cox - Stuart (ep112) *Barrett Crake - Rich (ep109) *Rob Crites - Stilt World/Cheerleader #2 (ep15) *Jose Cueva - Stilt World/Cheerleader #1 (ep15) *Dabier - Animal Husbandry Clubber (ep101) *Jay David - Gus Van Ness (ep107) *Josiah Davis - Player (ep109) *Nathan Davis Jr. - Student #2 (ep95) *Romel De Silva - Overweight Student (ep109) *Michelle Defraites - Girl (ep77) *Marie Delage - Mrs. French Tourist (ep73) *Chris Delfosse - Tattooist (ep33) *Mary K Devault - Patron (ep107) *Adam Dingeman - Apple #4 (ep77) *Cathy Doe - Barista *Jeff Doucette - NY Times Critic (ep105) *Marco Duarte - Deaf Choir #10 (ep11) *JP Dubée - Warbler #2 *Sonya Eddy - Angry Mom (ep48) *Treshelle Edmomd - Deaf Choir #11 *Jessica Edmonds - Apple #10 (ep77) *Ellerine! - Hipster Female #1 (ep31) *Brad Ellis - Brad Ellis *Maxine English - Mrs. Robinson (ep3) *Nick Fink - Warbler #6 *Jack Foley - Lysander (ep120) *Harrison Forsyth - Cross Kid (ep76) *Jennifer Foster - Apple #1 (ep77) *Jade Fowler - Deaf Choir #8 *Cali Fredrichs - Popular Girl (ep82) *Aidan Freedman - Giardi Triplet #2 *Ben Freedman - Giardi Triplet #3 *Ethan Freedman - Giardi Triplet #1 *Courtney Ann Galiano - The Mack *Ashley Galvan - Lydia (ep67) *Edwin Garcia II - Mark (ep103) *Manos Gavras - Dmitri (ep102) *Alissa Geraghty - Supermodel (ep69) *Ian Gilligan - Random Guy (ep73) *Dior Goodjohn - Little Santana (ep86) *Hannah Madeleine Goodman - Madrigal Singer (ep58) *Raven Goodwin - Sheila *Malerie Grady - Student #3 (ep32) *Thomasina Gross - Perfect Engleberger (ep13) *Sean Guse - Robbie (ep93) *Carole Gutierrez - Nurse #1 (ep22) *Damien Haas - Student #2 (ep32) *Jonathan Hall - Warbler John *Cody Hamilton - Stevie (ep41) *Jack Harding - Mr. Baroody (ep48) *Joseph Haro - Warbler #1 *Jada Harris - Toddler Mercedes (ep29) *Parker Harris - Warbler #4 (ep110) *Jacob Hashem - Amir (ep2) *Neil Haskell - Dolph (ep99) *Ryan Heinke - Stoner Brett *Jane Galloway Heitz - Lillian Adler (ep1) *Bonnie Hellman - Nurse *Melanie Henderson - Barb (ep1) *Aaron Hendry - Darren (ep1) *Craig Henningsen - Stage Combat Partner (ep104) *Scott T. Henson - Guitarist (ep32) *Gregory Hinton - Flex; the Bodyguard (ep3) *Hayley Holmes - Liz Schneider *Tara Holt - Girl (ep85) *Ava Chelsea Ingram - Stacey (ep41) *Ashley Jackson - Crawford Girl (ep37) *Rane Jameson - Delivery Man (ep95) *Jack Jason - Jack Jason (ep99) *Jazzmun - Queen Tina Turner (ep49) *Hisonni Johnson - Nick (ep4) *Laura Jordan - Brooklynite (ep103) *Tonya Kay - Stilt World/Cheerleader #3 (ep15) *Sue Jean Kim - Clerk (ep44) *Jacy King - Janet *Evan Kishiyama - Toddler Mike (ep29) *Trey Knight - Stilt World/Cheerleader #4 (ep15) *Adam Kolkin - Young Kurt (ep25) *Ina-Alice Kopp - Receptionist (ep69) *Tommy Korn - Deaf Choir #6 *Telly Kousakis - Patrick (ep112) *Graham Kurtz - Vinny (ep54) *Rob Lamer - Little Kurt (ep86) *Teddy Lane, Jr. - Trainer (ep25) *Jeff Larson - Student #1 (ep95) *Caitlynn Lawson - Shayna *Daniel Curtis Lee - Phil Lipoff *Matthew Lepper - Toddler Puck (ep29) *Maj Lesti - Deaf Choir #4 *David Lewis - Joby (ep120) *Jeff Lewis - Manager (ep9) *Zack Lively - Lipoff (ep8) *Barry Livingston - Manager (ep99) *Kristopher Logan - Mr. Shor (ep48) *Nathalie Love - Fashionista (ep74) *Jesse Luken - Bobby "Boom Boom" Surette *Riker Lynch - Jeff *Danielle MacDonald - Girl #1 (ep40) *Titus Makin, Jr. - David *Shanna Malcolm - Infiniti (ep109) *Ratidzo Mambo - Teacher (ep100) *Michael Mandell - Mo (ep44) *Gianni Manganelli - Deaf Choir #7 *Lexi Marman - Deaf Choir #1 *Eddy Martin - Thad *Joelle Martinec - Business Woman (ep82) *Rudolfo Martinez - Rudy Martinez (ep94) *Cole Massie - Mickey (ep59) *Joe Davis Massingill - Jock #1 (ep48) *Matt McCarthy - Dancing Elf #3 (ep96) *Molly McCook - Sophomore Singer (ep19) *Katherine McNamara - Bunhead #1 (ep69) *Mason McNulty - Young Sam (ep94) *Curt Mega - Nick *Alex Mentzel - Warbler #1 *William C. Mitchell - Minister (ep88) *May Miyata - Apple #11 (ep77) *Vanessa Mizzone - Realtor (ep115) *Clarke Moore - Apple #3 (ep77) *Weston Mueller - Deaf Choir #5 *Margaret Muller - Female Student (ep94) *Sharon Muthu - Sikh (ep25) *Tessa Netting - Apple #9 (ep77) *Anoush Nevart - Bailiff (ep118) *Brooke Newton - Leggy Blonde (ep3) *Vivian Nixon - Andrea (ep3) *Sabrena No'mani - Girl #2 (ep40) *Bailey Noble - Bunhead #2 (ep69) *Carin Noland - Stilt World/Cheerleader #5 (ep15) *Nick Nordella - Sales Person (ep97) *Michael Nunez - Stilt World/Cheerleader #6 (ep15) *Jeffrey Odachowski - Paparazzo (ep107) *Baadja-Lyne Odums - Hipster Female #2 (ep31) *Myko Olivier - Head Warbler *Brooke Olsen - Stilt World/Cheerleader #7 (ep15) *Sarah Otey - Other Girl (ep85) *Frank Pacheco - Jerky Player (ep4) *Neil Parker - Sick Albert (ep34) *Suraj Partha - Pony (ep48) *Madeline Penn - Freshman Girl (ep67) *Earnestine Phillips - Nurse *Jerry Phillips - Young Finn (ep1) *D.J. "Shangela" Pierce - Drag Queen (ep74) *Jeff Pierre - Male Fan (ep108) *Dawn Noel Pignuola - Jayelle (ep11) *Keith Pillow - Scientist (ep100) *Lora Plattner - Sophomore (ep46) *Brad Potts - Drill Sergeant (ep70) *Al Pugliese - Customer (ep25) *Ava Grace Pulido - Toddler Lauren Zizes (ep40) *Jolene Purdy - Ronnie *Annie Quinn - Liz (ep63) *Shelby Rabara - Shoshandra (ep3) *Patricia Raven - Webber (ep54) *Marcanthonee Reis - Oscar (ep53) *Isabella Rice - Girl (ep96) *Joey Richter - Apple #8 (ep77) *Rilan Roppolo - Warbler #7 *Irene Roseen - Liz Alfonso (ep95) *Mandana Rothschild - Nyada Secretary (ep118) *Cooper Rowe - Warbler #3 *Ann Russo - Nurse (ep59) *Ryan Salonen - Alpha Gay (ep69) *Raquel Sandler - Theatre Girl (ep85) *Todd Sandler - Todd *Darin Sanone - Stilt World/Cheerleader #8 (ep15) *Ric Sarabia - Mr. Clippenger *Leilani Sarelle - Mrs. Tennison (ep59) *Stacey Sargeant - Barmaid (ep44) *Keaton Savage - Film School Dude (ep104) *Jennifer Saygan - Nurse #2 (ep22) *Rory Schleifstein - Bad Girl Singer (ep97) *Joushua Segovia - Deaf Choir #3 *Michael Segovia - Kid (ep109) *Eric Sequeira - Apple #6 (ep77) *Edmund L. Shaff - Hipster Male (ep31) *Kati Sharp - Rochelle (ep34) *Telisha Shaw - Aphasia (ep11) *Darcy Shean - Carla Turlington Stevens (ep38) *Nicole Simone - Daphne (ep69) *Jean Sincere - Ancient Librarian *Suzy Sincock - Mrs. Denny-Brown (ep48) *Johnny Skourtis - Aristotle (ep104) *Steven Skyler - Warbler #2 *Tava Smiley - Mrs. Figler (ep48) *Bee-Be Smith - Harris' Receptionist (ep118) *Ravi Sinha Smith - Young Blaine *Anna Claire Sneed - Kid (ep95) *Jennifer Jean Snyder - Reporter (ep7) *Luke Spinelli - Jared (ep42) *Hannah Spiros - 8 Year Old Emma (ep47) *Kacey Spivey - Nittany (ep109) *Dylan Sprayberry - Young Cooper (ep59) *Peter Spruyt - Mr. Danforth (ep48) *Alex Stamm - Other Kid (ep50) *Mary Stein - Pam Fronkstein (ep95) *Sebastian Stella - Mr. French Tourist (ep73) *Don Stephenson - Hotel Manager (ep44) *Charles C. Stevenson, Jr. - Freddie (ep107) *Richard Stiasny - Older Gentleman (ep68) *Ari Stidham - Drunk Kid (ep36) *Ric Stoneback - Angry New Yorker (ep102) *Fred Stoverink - Scandals Bouncer *Julie Sufana - Nerdy Girl (ep89) *Jason Vaamanaia Toilolo - Apple #2 (ep77) *Danielle Towne - Stilt World/Cheerleader #9 (ep15) *Robin Trocki - Jean Sylvester *Mason Trueblood - Super Gay Warbler *Steve Trzaska - Apple #7 (ep77) *Larry Udy - Barry the Bartender (ep5) *Connie Ventress - Patron (ep41) *Tyler Vogt - Rick Denham (ep36) *Emilee Wallace - Deaf Choir #9 *Jordan Ward - Warbler #3 (ep110) *Jack Waz - Nelson (ep112) *Erica Weindruch - Stilt World/Cheerleader #10 (ep15) *Max Wilcox - Warbler #5 *Hope Olaidé Wilson - De'Wanda Umber (ep67) *Tim Wilson - Canada (ep45) *Jonathan Wolf - Random Guy (ep26) *Wendy Worthington - Woman Auditioning (ep19) *Luke Youngblood - Student #4 (ep32) *Luke Zimmerman - Male Student (ep94) Category:TV Series Category:2009 TV Series